C'Thun
thumb|The central body of C'Thun thumb|The Eye of C'Thun thumb|The lidless Eye attacking players Old Gods are known to be among the most powerful beings that ever walked Azeroth. No one knows their true names or nature. All that is known is that there were five of them. The young world was theirs and they ruled it as they pleased. Azeroth was overwhelmed by elemental storms and Old Gods held tyranny over it. When the Titans came, millennia, eons passed during fights against the five Old Gods. One was killed, his head lying on the northwestern shore of Kalimdor in Darkshore; others were defeated. Three were weakened (although still powerful beyond mortal comprehension), while one, C'Thun fell into the barren lands of Silithus. Fell, but didn't die. For countless ages, C'Thun would sleep and watch as races evolved, fought each other, saw invasion of the Legion and still, created plans for future - his future. In the desert he fell in, he found primitive life-forms, the Silithid. The Old God created avatars from the Silithid in his own image. These avatars were to be known as the Aqir, a sentient race that would occupy Silithus. The great fortress city of Ahn'Qiraj was created to house their growing armies and prepare for the coming of C'Thun. From in-game texts: :The Gurubashi and Amani [Troll] empires had little love for one another, but rarely warred against each other. At the time, their greatest common enemy was a third empire - the civilization of Azi Aqir. The Aqir were intelligent insectoids who ruled the lands of the far west. These clever insectoids were greatly expansionistic and incredibly evil. The Aqir were obsessed with eradicating all non-insect life from the fields of Kalimdor. :The trolls fought them for many thousands of years, but never succeeded in winning a true victory over the Aqir. Eventually, due to the troll's persistence, the Aqiri kingdom split in half as its citizens fled to separate colonies in the far northern and souther regions of the continent. '' :''Two Aqiri city-states emerged - Azjol-Nerub in the northern wastes, and Ahn'Qiraj in the southern desert. Though the trolls suspected that there were other Aqiri colonies beneath Kalimdor, their existence was never verified. Centuries later the Qiraji waged a war against the Night Elves and the dragons, to claim territory for the glorious and cataclysmic arrival of C'Thun. To prevent the invasion, Ahn'Qiraj was sealed with Scarab Dais by the dragons. For thousands of years, the Qiraji worked restlessly to bring back the true physical form of C'Thun. Now, the Scarab Dais has been opened, and the War of the Shifting Sands will reach its conclusion. Rumors circulate that C'Thun is present here with his great, horrifying lidless Eye, surrounded by a sea of tentacles and will vaporize every ignorant mortal who thinks of daring to challenge his supreme power and right to world of Azeroth. In addition to the Qiraji, the Faceless Ones are also servants of C'Thun. Interesting fact: Although it bears a resemblance to Cthulhu of H.P. Lovecraft's novels of the Cthulhu Mythos, the name C'Thun is also very similar to the Greek word Chthonios (Xθωνιος), which means earth (specifically the interior of the earth, rather than the surface). Although there was no specific god named Chthon in Greek mythology, there were numerous Cthonic cults during the classical era. The word Chthonic (sometimes spelt Cthonic) itself is still used to refer to the underworld (being an underground realm, as opposed to Hell or Hades). It seems possible that both Blizzard and Lovecraft adapted the word for their own uses. Strategy C'Thun, being an Ancient God, is currently the strongest boss in World of Warcraft. He hasn't been beat enough times to be the subject of a strategy guide. But it is up to you to find tips and strategies to kill him and then help other players by submitting here what you've found. Thanks a lot and good WoW. Though, a few things are known about it : he uses a deadly laser-like ray, which seems to be one of it's toughest weapon. This is a Nature based attack, so Nature resist gear would probably help. It targets the person at the top of the hate list, and does about 3000 damage as its base. Category:Lore Characters